


the one who knows you best

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Angry Harry, Anorexia, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Counselling, Crying Louis, Cute, Cute Niall, Cutting, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorder, Eating out, F/M, Fighting, Fingering, Flashbacks, Harry realizes he actually loves boobs, Innocent, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Kid Fic, Louis hates her body, M/M, Making Out, Minor Self Harm, Over protective Harry, PTSD John, Periods, Pet Names, Possessive Harry, Relapsing, Sad Louis, Self Harm, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Straddling, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Harry, Toxic Relationships, Truth or Dare, Young Love, beach, bras, dressing up, embarrased Louis, girl louis, gross old men, growing up fic, health class, her dads a fart, louis cries a lot, louis forces herself to throw up, louis hates her boobs, louis is a girl, over protective niall, shower, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a really cute fic about Louis and Harry growing up together and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys new fic weewoo, every chapter is gonna be them getting older, I'm really excited for next chapter. only constructive criticism. I'm really excited for this fic. Kudos and comment!!!

Age 7, grade 4  
The grade five boys harry was currently hanging out with laughed as the biggest boy, Tommy, pushed a grade four girl to the ground, whom immediately started crying. Harry frowned, he didn’t understand why no one was helping her up, teachings looked at the boys laughing at the fallen girl and kept walking.Boys will be boys. .  
“Hey, you okay?” harry asked the crying girl, extending a hand out for her to reach. She cautiously looked up at him and harry was almost taken aback at how beautiful her eyes were. Bright blues that were even darker because of the tears peered up at him. She smiled wide at him and took his hand, the scraped knee forgotton.  
“Hi! I’m Louis, I’m new here! I love pancakes! What’s your name?” She said excitedly, harry was almost dizzy from the change in character.  
“I’m, uh, Harry and I love.. cats,” harry mumbled to the excited girl, cheeks tinted red. Louis giggled. Than frowned when she got a look at her knee that had a large cut and blood was oozing out of it.  
“Holy Hannah! I suppose we should get a bandaid, eh? Take me to the nurse!” she exclaimed and jumped onto harry’s back, harry stumbled slightly but supported the crazy girl on his back, leading them into the direction of a teacher. Suddenly, she began to whack her hand on his bum.  
“Faster horsie!” she yelled, harry smiled and sped up. He liked Louis, she was fun.

 

“Alright Larry, lights out,” harry’s mom said from the doorway of the living room, trying not to coo at the sight of Louis and harry snuggled up in their fort watching bambi.  
“But mom! It’s almost over! And Louis’s never seen bambi!” harry complained and Louis nodded. Anne cocked a hip out and placed her hand on it.  
“You two are such scams, of course Louis has seen this. This is the third time you’ve watched this together. Lights out, or no pancakes tomorrow,” Louis let out a startled gasp and she rushed to turn off the TV. That girl loved her pancakes. She slipped n arm around harry and lightly played with his hair, sometimes pulling a bit too hard to hear him scream because she’s sadistic like that.  
Anne sneakily took a quick picture with her phone, planning to get it developed and added to the wedding scrapbook.

 

Louis was quiet the whole drive to school and Harry was confused, Louis was never quiet. Ever. She even talked in her sleep.  
“What’s up booger brain?” harry asked, hoping the endearment would cheer her up. As usual, she giggled a bit and turned to harry, her arms crossed and her lips pulled into a pout.  
“Apparently, I’m started to become a women so I have to wear a training bra-“ harry started laughing before Louis could finish and she glared at him.  
“Oh lou, you know sometimes I forget you’re a girl,” Louis gasped, but than smirked.  
“oh harry, sometimes I forget you’re a boy,” she repeated, her voice a pitch higher in an attempt to irritate harry.  
It worked.  
Suddenly harry had his seat belt off and he was straddling Louis, tickling her and overall trying to suffocate her with laughing.   
“Say mercy!” harry yelled, smiling as Louis screamed about to get away from his fingers.  
“No!” She said over her fit of giggles, harry smirked almost evilly  
“Guess im going to have to tickle, harder!” harry suddenly stopped when he felt a flash and heard the sound of a picture, confused, he turned around to his mom sheepishly taking a picture.  
“Mom!”  
“Sorry love, you guys are just too cute!” 

 

“Did you get an invite too?!” Louis asked excitedly, harry flashed Louis the card and she squealed. She was going to her first girl boy birthday party with her best friend.  
“I’m so excited!” Louis exclaimed once again, harry smiled with her but than it dropped, he grabbed Louis’s hand but couldn’t get away fast enough, Louis furrowed her eyebrows at him.  
“Haz whats the matt-“ she was interrupted by her letting out a squeak. The grade five boys began laughing as her cheeks tinted pink and she began to cry. The jerks had just grabbed her boob, without her permission. Harry quickly took away from the boys and into the girls bathroom and locked the door (btw harry don’t give two fucks he a badass bitch).  
“I’m so sorry babe,” harry said, almost crying with her. There was nothing he could do, he couldn’t go out there and fight them because at this age harry’s shorter than even lou, all he could do was be there for her to cry on.  
“I feel so gross,” she admitted, the tears started to decrease and just a lot of sniffling.  
Harry sighed, he knew this was going to happen. In class he was partnered with the bastards and they wouldn’t stop going on about the girls in their class, than they began talking about Lou. He wanted to stop them, but he wasn’t sure how. They first began with how she’s really loud and annoying. Of course harry thinks she annoying but only he can say she’s annoying. Than they said she’s really pretty but her hair is always greasy. Harry does not agree with this, it’s shiny, not greasy. Louis has explained this to him. They didn’t even talk about her gorgeous eyes. But they began talking about her breasts. And that’s when harry was uncomfortable. Apparently Louis’s got the biggest boobs in their grade and not have those jerks noticed but so have the other boys. Harry has never checked Louis out like that, not that he doesn’t find her cute or pretty but he’s got respect. Louis isn’t just some annoying girl with greasy hair and “big” boobs. Not to harry.  
Harry took out his special snack his mom gives him every day and hesitantly gave it to Louis. Her blue eyes wide with shock.  
“Harry.. Are you sure? You only get this once a day,” harry didn’t respond but proceeded to hold it to her. A bright smile crossed Louis’s face as she took the treat, hugging harry as she happily munched on it.  
“I hate having boobs,” she mumbled to harry, and harry laughed. 

“mom!” harry yelled down to stairs where Anne was enjoying a coffee with the neighbor, she politely excused herself and made her way to Harry’s room where Louis stood in a white tank top and shorts, surrounded by Anne’s dresses. She crossed her arms.  
“What’s going on in here?” Anne asked, a smile split Harry’s face.  
“Louis’s letting me dress her for the party! I need help! I want a pretty dress, curly hair and that stuff you put on your face! Stat!” Anne couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, harry was awfully excited to be dressing up Louis and Louis kept mouthing ‘help me’.

“Alright dolls, I’ve got just the idea, harry, get out for a bit okay love?” harry pouted.  
“Whyyyy I want to watch the process!” harry whined.  
“Sorry love bug but we want it to be a surprise! Go wait downstairs!” harry groaned but obliged. Anne didn’t want to admit to harry they were getting too old to change into the same room. Anne turned to face Louis and started picking out her outfit. 

“Harry come on up!” Anne called from his bedroom, harry excitedly rushed from the couch to his room, his jaw dropped when he saw Luis (and Anne got the perfect picture of his reaction).  
She looked beautiful, her long brown hair was in tight curls that framed her face, her makeup was subtle, her face was perfectly smooth and her eyelashes 10x longer than before. The dress fit her beautifully and made her look 10 instead of 8.  
“You look gorgeous Lou,” harry said, loving the blush that spread onto Louis’s cheeks.  
“Thanks Haz, can we go now? I really want cake,” 

The party was in full swing, there was a clown making balloon animals and evena bouncy castle in the backyard. There was some famous Italian photographer taking pictures of all the kids. Jasmine defiantly lived a luxurious life. Anne handed them their presents and kneeled down to their level, quickly scolding them.  
“Now, make sure you behave, okay? Louis, if I hear anything about you biting someone your bedtime for sleepovers will be changed to 8, got it,” both kids nodded, “alright have a good time! Love you both!” 

Anne had always been very close with Louis, Anne was actually very good friends with Louis’s mom in highschool, until when she died of breast cancer when Louis was three. Louis’s father took a break from the town to try and get over his wife, one night stands, alcohol, drugs, you name it. Nowadays, louis’s father is hardly around and when he is hes drunk and angry, since meeting harry she’s practically lived at their house and Anne treats her life the daughter she wished she had.   
(Little bit of insight on how Louis and Anne are so close, now back to the party)

“Harry! Lets go in the bouncy castle!” Louis exclaimed and latched onto harry’s hand and dragged him to the bouncy castle. They bounce for an hour when all the kids were called to meet in the backyard. Naturally haryr and Louis linked arms and skipped to the backyard, their whole class sitting around, talking and munching on snacks. At the front, jasmine was sitting on what almost looked to be a chair for a queen.  
Jasmine was basically the it girl of grade four. She was the only girl in the class allowed to wear makeup. Her outfits were specially designed and everyday she had a lunchable.   
Louis noticed the abstinence of any adult and started to feel a little nervous, she unlinked their arms and grabbed onto harry’s hand, squeezing gently. That was one their codes. He squeezed back.

“We’re going to play a game of truth or dare, everyone is required to play if you want cake,” jasmine said, almost smugly. Goddamit, Louis thought. She really didn’t want to play but she needs that cake. 

 

The game was pretty lame, almost everyone picked truth and if you did get dared you just got dared to hung someone or kiss them on the cheek.  
“Louis, truth or dare?” Louis stilled, this was the first time she was asked this game and it was from one of the boys from yesterday. She shook her head.  
“I’m not playing,” she mumbled.  
“Yes you are, if you want cake,” jasmine said back, Louis grumbled out truth.  
“What size is your bra?” he asked, licking his lips. Louis felt sick, guys are so gross.  
“Chicken,” she replied, its none of their business.  
“Fucking loser,” he scoffed and moved onto a different victim.  
“You okay?” harry whispered to her, Louis shook her head, biting her lip to hold back tears. Harry let go off her hand and his around her hip.  
“Want to go home? We can bake our own cake and play hide and seek?” harry asked hopefully , he hated when Louis cried. She nodded and they subtly slipped out, taking a bowl of chips with them. They deserved it.


	2. age 10 part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys I'm pretty proud two updates in one day XD. Please comment if you like, I really like this one and some positive comments would make me real happy. All these period stuff is just info from my mind. WARNINGS; sexual abuse, suicial thoughts and minor self harm. Enjoy!!!!

Age 10

“Today class, we’re learning all about the menstrual cycle,” some groans sounded from around the room, including harry, but Louis was confused.  
“Whats a menstrual cycle haz?” louis whispered to harry, harry grimanced.  
“You’ll see,” he said and louis did not like the sounds of that.  
“Alright class listen up, girls you especially. A menstrual cycle is the correct word for the term “period or time of the month”. A period occurs once a month for approximately 5 days or sometimes a week. Periods usually begin at this age but sometimes girls don’t get one until their 14. A period is when your eggs aren’t fertilized so blood builds up at the lining of your uterus and comes out,” the teacher explained, feeling pity for the young girls who will have to experience one of the scariest moments of any women’s life; their first period.  
“Is this a joke?” Louis whispered harshly to harry, “because it’s not fucking funny, I don’t want to bleed out of my private parts haz.”  
Louis had began to start swearing like a sailor, something she had picked up from her father. He had started requesting for her to be home more often and his language has rubbed off on her. Harry almost laughed but held it in knowing the teacher would yell at him.  
“Sorry Lou, afraid this isn’t a joke. Woman hood isn’t fun,” he teased and she lightly hit his arm.  
“With periods, symptoms can vary for different girls. Common symptoms include change in emotions, pains in the lower abdomen, food cravings and in some cases throwing up. To prevent your period from ruining clothes we’ve got these life ruiners called pads and tampons, in a separate class with only girls we will dig further into the pads and tampons. We will be having a short quiz on the menstrual cycle and erections next week so make sure all your notes are completed. Now, to finish off the class, lets pick a question out of the secret box.  
The secret box is where students put questions about our bodies they don’t want to ask in front of the class. Everyone was required to put in at least one question. Louis put in a lot of questions; she had a lot of questions.  
“How do you safely get rid of your boobs?” the teacher read out, the boys laughed immaturely.  
“This is mine,” louis whispered to harry who rolled his eyes, louis was constantly trying to get rid of her boobs. Today, she was wearing two tank tops and one of her father’s large sweaters to conceal them. It’d ridiculous and obsessive if you ask harry.  
“Interesting question, unfortuently there isn’t ways I can legally tell you to remove your breasts, however if you are feeling desperate you can wear scarves, large clothing and I heard of people using binding as ways to cover up their breats,”  
Binding.

That day after school, harry, anne and louis stopped at Walmart to pick up binding tape. Louis was so excited, which made Anne a little worried. Harry didn’t care either way, whatever made louis happy and plus, he was tired of boys constantly staring at her chest.

“Love you hazza bear, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Louis said and squeezed harry tight, having to lean over to comfortably wrap her arms around his waist. She was still taller than him and if there was an opportunity to tease him about it, she took it.  
“Love you too lou lou, call me when you get home alright?” harry asked, almost a bit nervously. He hated when Louis went home, Louis wouldn’t talk about her dad much with harry, but he knew he was mean to her.  
She grabbed his neck and left a sloppy kiss on his cheek and left the house, ringing the doorbell three times on the way out. Harry chuckled to himself and went to go start on his homework.

The house smelt funny today, and dad wasn’t the only one home. There were three other men sitting in the kitchen, they were smoking something that almost looked like a cigarette but more like that thing the cat was smoking in Alice in Wonderland.  
“Hey daddy,” Louis greeted and introduced herself to the new people in her house, she was always polite and strived to make her dad proud. He didn’t even bat an eye, continued to inhale the gross smoke.  
The men looked Louis up and down, for a ten year old she had a lot going on. Her boobs were at least a B cup already, she was fairly petite, a nice little bubble butt, beautiful blue eyes and long brunette hair.  
“Hey Rick?” The man asked Louis’s father, not taking his eyes off Louis as she got herself a drink of orange juice.  
“Do ya mind if we, have a little touch?” the men asked, their eyes getting darker with lust. Louis paused and almost dropped her glass, she prayed to god her father would say no, but to her luck he simply took a puff and nodded.  
“Go at it,”  
She couldn’t think, couldn’t talk. Just sat there. Slowly swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the bridge. She could still feel their hands, hear their nasty words. She bit her lip, hard. The pain was nice, allowed her to stop thinking about the men who abused her body only an hour previous. They touched her places she hadn’t even touched herself. She threw up again, this time not getting it all over herself. She debated on calling harry but she couldn’t move. She pushed on the purple bruise on her hip, hissing from the pain. And than she started to cry. She could feel her subconscious melting away, leaving only her pure hate for herself. She didn’t know what she wanted, but her body did, she dug her nails into her wrist, she had no idea what she was doing. But it felt good, better than when the men did it. She only did it lightly, just enough to feel it, feel something. Than she had the wild thought of jumping, escaping into the cold water that would swallow her up and spit her up into heaven. If she’s even pure enough anymore for heaven.  
This was foreign to her, as a ten year old she’s never had thoughts about hurting herself or ever been upset over something serious. She decided it was time to call harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter! Hope you enjoy I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I'm a little down right now so if you guys could comment like your favorite memory or something it would really cheer me up seeing other people happy xx. Really no warnings, some self hate, mentions of abuse.

Harry 11, Louis 10  
There were many more occasions like that, Louis’s father yelling at her, the occasional slap and his friends sexually assaulting her. Every time she would go to the bridge and Harry would find her there, her nails dug deep into her wrist. She’d cry and tell him about what happened, but harry didn’t understand. He was too young to understand what it’s like being abused or if it was even bad. His whole life had been easy, he couldn’t understand her situation. But he ignored that and just hugged her, let her cry it out.  
It was their annual movie night they had every Friday night, the choice tonight was star wars and Louis even got dressed up for the occasion, wearing her star wears band tee and putting her hair up like princess Leha. Harry may or may not have squealed internally at how cute she looked.  
Fifteen minutes into the movie Louis was acting weird, she told harry she had a tummy ache so she forced (well not really forced, harry loved playing with Lou’s tummy) harry to massage her lower abdomen. Normally, Louis wouldn’t really eat too much, maybe a handful of popcorn and a small sip of pop and she was full for the night. That was not the case tonight. Harry watched in amusement as she devoured the bowl of m&ms, all the popcorn, the bowl of pretzels and two glasses of chocolate milk.  
Louis’s favorite part was coming up but she was still in the washroom, it had been almost 20 minutes now. Harry knew she wasn’t shitting or anything because she always pooped right in the morning and plus she only did her bowel movements in the upstairs bathroom but currently she was in the downstairs bathroom. Yes harry knew way too much about Louis, but he liked it that way.  
Harry knocked on the door lightly, “Hey Lou you alright in there? You wan-“Harry was interrupted by Louis grabbing his shirt and aggressively dragging into the bathroom. She was crying and she looked terrified.  
“Oh my god, Lou what’s wrong!” harry exclaimed, grabbing Louis’s cheeks with both hands, partially for comfort and the other reason because he loved the way Louis’s eyes looked when she cried.  
She shook her head and bit her lip, “it’s kind of gross Haz,”  
Harry scoffed, “Louis, I blow your nose for you, I massage your stinky feet, we have burping contests and I’ve seen you naked love, it’s not going to gross me out,”  
Louis lightly giggled; they’ve done and seen some pretty gross stuff together.  
“I’m bleeding,” Louis merely whispered, cheeks tinting pink. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
“Okay? That isn’t gross I’ll just grab you a band aid, where you bleeding from-“ than harry paused because he realized Louis was bleeding, like bleeding like a women. Louis lowered her head in shame?  
“Lou don’t be embarrassed or ashamed, this is perfectly normal for your age, I think my mom’s got some pads we can use, c’mon Lou,” harry extended his hand to Louis which she took, flashing a small smile in his direction.  
“Thanks for not being a dick about it, Haz,” harry laughed and Louis laughed too. She felt so lucky to have a best friend like harry. 

Louis was all padded up and they settled back onto the couch, Louis was still a bit shaken up, not overly excited that her period had begun.  
“My boobs really hurt,” Louis whined, harry squeezed her shoulder from where his arm was comfortably slung across her shoulders.  
“Sorry babe, there’s really nothing you can do,” harry apologized, Louis nodded, and then her eyes welled up with tears and harry started to panic, why is Louis crying now?  
Before harry could even react, the tears were gone and Louis was lightly laughing at a joke from the TV and the tears were forgotten. Harry was extremely confused but then remembered it’s a side effect from her menstrual cycle and left it alone. 

Harry forced Louis to tell Anne about her period and anne cried, exclaiming how Louis was turning into a woman. Louis awkwardly let the women freak out and hug her several times while harry watched from the doorway.

“Alright bye dadd- I mean father, yes I’m sorry sir won’t happen again, have a nice trip. Bye,” Louis got off the phone with her dad, and smiled excitedly at harry.  
“Guess who’s sleeping over at your house for two weeks!” harry let out an excited squeal and Louis and harry did their happy dance. Anne sneakily videotaped the whole thing. 

Harry and Louis were sat in their usual spot by the tree as they ate their lunch, Louis laying down with her head in harry’s lap and he lightly played with her hair. He always loved how soft it was.  
Some girls walked by and took a look at harry and started giggling, Louis rolled her eyes, harry was oblivious to the girls ogling over him.  
Apparently harry was the hottest kid in their grade 5 class and Louis just couldn’t see it. Yes harry is adorable but hot? Her pudgy harry with the curly hair was not hot, more like a little kitten.  
“I heard Macy, Stephanie, Kimberly and tiffany have crushes on you,” Louis told harry, propping herself on her elbows to see his reaction.  
To her surprise, he simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled, pulling Louis back into his lap.  
“I don’t care, the girls in our class are annoying, I only like you,” harry replied and pinched Louis’s cheeks. Louis giggled, like she always does, and her heart warmed up. Harry always made her feel special.  
The bell rang and Louis stood up, dusting off her dress, Louis extended her hand to help harry up but he looked at her with wide eyes and pulled her back into his lap.  
“Harry what the fuck, we need to get to class,” Louis huffed, watching kids run to get to the doors, some giving them weird looks.  
“Love,” harry whispered into her ear, “You’re bleeding right through your dress,”  
Louis’s eyes widened, the joys of being a girl she thought sourly.  
“Harry! What do we do?? This dress is white!” harry simply shushed her.  
“Eventually a teacher will tell us to come to class and we’ll explain the situation, for now lets plan out what we’re doing after school,”  
And that’s what they did, for fifteen minutes they discussed their plans for afterschool and they decided they’d see if Anne could drive them to the mall for Louis to get a new dress and buy some ice cream. Approximately fifteen minutes later a teacher found them and internally cooed at the cuteness that is Larry Stylinson(apparently they had a ship name). Harry explained what happened since Louis was so embarrassed, the teacher sent harry to class and brought Louis to the nurse. 

“Louis! Come on! You’ve been in there for 10 minutes!” harry called into the change room Louis was, exasperated with how long Louis was taking. Harry picked the dress out and he was excited to see how it would look on Lou.

Louis had never realized how fat she was, she sadly squeezed at her sides, cupping her stomach and much to her distain, the fat filled her hand. The dress was skin tight and white, there was no way she would let anyone see her in this. She slipped it over her head and started to cry, she looked like a fat cow. She looked like just how her dad told her she looked. Disgusting and overweight.  
“Louis! Come on! I wanna see the dress!” harry shouted, Louis took off the dress and checked her face for any traces of her crying. Her eyes were slightly darker but she didn’t think harry would notice.  
“I don’t like the fabric,” Louis lied, harry looked at her suspiciously. His gaze softens and he grabbed her hand.  
“Have you been crying, love?” Louis shook her head, harry sighed but left it at that.

They got their ice cream after that and it was forgotten. Kind of.  
Harry couldn’t help but notice Louis’s change in confidence, normally she bathed in an ego, strutting around the place and just overall loving herself. But today she was different. She wouldn’t stop fixing her dress over her stomach and hardly ate any ice cream, she was still loud and fun, but still sad.  
That insecurity of Louis’s followed her around, always there in the back of her head, don’t eat that, do some more squats, that shirts too tight. She couldn’t escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd another post! This story is my favorite so far! So much fun to write. Trigger warnings for anorexia mentions. The moment you've all been waiting for is in this chapter guys.

“Lou, do you think you’re beautiful?” harry asked randomly while they were having breakfast. Harry was having his usual Monday breakfast, 3 pancakes bathing in whip cream, whereas Louis was having a couple cut up strawberries, which harry had not seen her eat any of them. Just picking at them.

“That’s a weird question haz,” she said simply, deflecting the question. Harry nodded.

“Do you?”

“Why are you asking me this?” Louis said irritated. No, she did not think she was beautiful. Because she isn’t. 

“You don’t seem like you do anymore,” harry replied, almost nervously. One wrong move and Louis could blow up and harry would be leaving breakfast with a pancake shoved up his nose. Instead, she slumped in her seat, her eyes welling up with tears but they didn’t fall.

“Well, that answers your question, right?” she said, and continued to pick at her strawberries. Harry sighed.

“I’ve noticed Lou, when was the last time you even looked in a mirror? How many times do you weigh yourself a day? When was the last time you ate something? Do you like the hunger pains? Why do-“

“Harry stop!” she screamed, her hands covering her ears.

“I don’t want to talk about this okay? Let’s just eat our fucking breakfast,” she said angrily and actually popped a strawberry into her mouth. Harry didn’t respond, he didn’t know what to say. Breakfast was spent in a tense silence.

 

 

Harry felt sick to his stomach, he researched some of the things Louis had been doing. Anorexia kept popping up, so he clicked on it. He was horrified to discouver anorexia is an eating disorder where you’re obsessed over losing weight. If not treated Louis could die. He decided he had to tell someone.

 

 

“Louis fucking Tomlinson get in my room right now!” Anne screamed, tears soaking her neck. Louis gulped and put down her book, slowly making her way up the stairs, rethinking every bad thing she has ever done in her life. 

She was surprised to not see only an anger anne but a sad and concerned harry. She closed the door behind herself and nervously spoke.

“Whats wrong guys-“ and than she say it, her notebook.

“Anne! That’s private! You can’t go in that!” Louis yelled and grabbed for the book but anne kept it out of her grasp. 

“How long has this been going on for? This sudden need to lose weight?” anne asked angrily, tears still falling from her eyes. 

“almost a year..”

“A YEAR?!!?” lou nodded, her head lowering to stare at her feet.

“Why are you doing this?” anne asked, her hands pulling at her hair. She couldn’t undersand why someone as young as Lou would feel the need to lose weight.

“Because I’m fat and disgusting,” she said quietly, her eyes still fixed on the floor. Anne and harry both let out a small gasp, anne lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

“don’t EVER say stuff about your stuff like that love, no way are you fat or disgusting. You’re our beautiful, happy Lou.” Louis softly smiled but didn’t respond. She didn’t believe them and Anne knew that would happen.

“Harry dear, can you leave for a couple minutes,” harry silently nodded and before he left wrapped his arms around Louis and before he left whispered in her ear how beautiful he thought she was. She smiled big at him and he sadly returned it, leaving the room.

Anne motioned for her to join her on the bed and she did. Anne took a deep breath before starting.

“I had problems like this when I was younger too. My parents were very high class and everything had to be perfect, and everything was perfect. Except me. I was a tomboy growing up and my parents always liked to make me feel bad

About myself. My mother was the reason for my anorexia. She was cruel enough to call it a diet when she would not give me any dinner and instead a banana and a glass of water. she wasn’t quiet about how she thought of me. If she thought I looked fat, she’sd tell me. Anyways, to the point. I don’t want you to go through what I went through, Lou. What your fathers says about you, the kids at school, doesn’t define you. You aren’t their words, dear. You’re beautiful. Don’t forget that,” Anne said tearfully and placed a kiss on Louis’s cheek and left the room. Harry came in after her. They sat in a comfortable silence for almost an hour. 

“come on lou, lets go to bed,” harry picked up louis and took her to his room, laying her in his bed and snuggling up beside her. He lightly kissed her forehead.

“I think you’re beautiful lou, so so beautiful,” harry mumbled into her hair. Louis fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

~Time Jump like three days~

 

Today, harry was being supremely weird. He wouldn’t stop smelling Louis’s neck. Currently, they were sat under the signature tree and his face was buried her neck, just silently sniffing. She giggled a bit, it tickled.

“Haz,” she giggled again, “why do you keep smelling me?”

Harry inhaled deeply, “you smell really good, beautiful. Did you change your shampoo?”

That’s a new thing harry had started, constantly calling her beautiful, stunning, cute, fit, anything to keep her feeling good about herself. She loved it. Louis often found herself wondering how she got so lucky to have harry, the rest of the boys his age were not like this. They were sleazy and loved watching girls cry. But harry was different, he was already acting like a man at the age of twelve and Louis felt so lucky.

“I started wearing perfume?” Louis questioned, unsure if that was the new smell.

“Keep wearing it, can’t stop smelling-“

“Get it in Styles!” an obnoxious boy called in their direction. Just than did Louis realize how compromising their position looked. Harry peeped his head out from where it was dug into her neck and flipped off the boys; Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the boys expressions.

 

“Harry?” Louis questioned, she was feeling extremely selfish.

“yeah gorgeous?”

“You know you’re beautiful too right?” harry grinned in her neck but otherwise shrugged his shoulders.

“Doesn’t bother me if I am or not, but thanks love,” he left a soft kiss on her cheek and laid his head in her lap, telling her about the massive boner he got randomly in class today and how he managed to hide it.

 

 

They both received a birthday party invitation to one of the popular girls birthday party. They were unimpressed with the date.

“Friday? Really? Who has a fucking birthday party on a FRIDAY! That’s our night?-“

“Harry! Calm down baby its fine! We’ll have our movie night Saturday!” harry huffed but nodded, than smiled.

“You just called me baby,” harry said smugly, louis’s cheeks tinted pink.

“it slipped out alright? And you call me stuff like that all the time mister!” she teased right back. Harry rolled his eyes and slung his around her shoulders.

“That’s different, you are my baby, and I didn’t say I didn’t like it, gorgeous.” Harry replied and louis’s heart warmed. 

Honestly, they should have known RIGHT FUCKING THERE that their relationship was more than friends.

Louis smiled and quickly kicked harry off his feet and sat on his chest pining him to the floor. Harry had to admit he liked this position. Although he’d prefer less tickling. It was awful, he couldn’t control himself. He was squealing and crying and screaming and overall being tortured on the floor of his bedroom. Suddenly, rolls were reversed as harry rolled on top and began to tickle Louis, but harder. Even getting the feet.

He eventually stopped when he knew Louis would eventually soil her pants and laid next to her, both of them panting. They fell asleep on the floor, harry’s face buried in Louis’s neck and Louis’s body curled up around harry. Anne took a lot of pictures.

 

Another birthday party where they hated everyone there and everyone hated them back. The two best friends happily munched on cake and Louis spilled the gossip to harry about all the girls.

“You see kaitlyn?” Louis pointed at kaitlyn, a short brunette girl who was sneakily trying to stuff her bra. Harry grimaced but nodded, “her and Kyle are dating, apparently she went to his house and he kissed her. On the lips,” harry gasped, he couldn’t imagine

(WHICH IS a big fucking lie by the way, he imagines kissing a certain SOMEBODY on the lips all the time.)

 

“Everyone make a circle! We’re going to play truth or dare!” the kids cheered and harry and Louis groaned. How typical. 

The dares were pretty lame; the most exciting dare had been harry gargling down some hot sauce which Louis knew he would be throwing up later on.

“Louis, truth or dare?” a boy from their grade asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Dare,” 

“Kiss harry, on the lips,” he said, smirking at the two. Harry was neutral but Louis was kind of freaking out. She was about to lose her lip virginity to harry. In front of harry and that wasn’t the scariest part. The scariest part was that she was excited.

Harry, apparently, got two eager and grabbed Louis’s cheeks with his hands and placed his lips over hers. But he didn’t realize they ment a peck. And Louis didn’t really care when they began hard core making out. It was a little too much tongue but Louis loved it. Harry pulled Louis to straddle his lap and they kept kissing, they both had no idea what they were doing. Kids around them were either pretending to be sick or watching in awe. They broke apart panting, a line of spit following them. Louis couldn’t help but break out in a smile, that kiss was really fucking good. Harry smiled too and left another peak on her mouth. 

Louis attempted to climb off Harry’s lap but his hands clasped onto her hips, keeping her still. He lowly whispered in her ear.

“I’ve got a massive boner love, stay on my lap don’t need all these little girls seeing it,” Louis started to giggle but than gasped when she felt it, it was crazy. She started pretending it was just his cell phone and not his hard dick touching her ass to prevent her from freaking out. 

Harry would randomly place little kisses on her neck and Louis would blush each time. The whole party no one stopped staring at them. 

And if when they got home they built a fort and made out for an hour that was nobody’s business. 

 

They both decided not to let anne know about their recent relationship development because they knew there would no longer be sleeping in the same bed and absolutely no more closed bedroom doors. Plus it was kind of fun, hiding a secret, when anne would turn around they’d sneak a quick kiss and when she turned to face them again they would be back to normal. It was like a game. 

 

“Louis, I’ve noticed you still aren’t eating love. And you’re awfully skinny,” harry cautiously told Louis, to his horror Louis smiled.

“you think I’m skinny?” she asked hopefully, squeezing her waist and being surprisingly delighted with how tiny it had gotten.

“Awfully skinny Louis, like the curves I love about you are almost gone. I’ve um-“ harry nervously twiddled with his fingers and looked down as he spoke.

“I talked to the guidance counselor and iwantyoutospeaktoherpleasedonthitme,” to his surpise, Louis simply nodded.

“Okay ill go, under one condition,”

“anything”

“you have to come with me,” harry smiled and nodded.

“ I wanted to come with you anyways love,” than they proceeded to make out for 2 hours straight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is a really hard day, last night my best friend was raped. Please leave some nice comments, it would make my day a little better. Hope you enjoy xx

Today there was going to be a new kid in their class and louis and harry were real excited. They waited anxiously at their seat a waiting for the new kid, they had already claimed him. He would be the next addition to their group. (currently their group only consisted of two people but with age it’ll probably get bigger) they heard the door click and they sat up in their chairs, trying to get a peek at the new kid.  
First thing about the new kid was he was cute as fuck, he had shaggy blonde hair and almost as pretty eyes as Louis (almost). He looked shyly around the room and harry and Louis began flailing their arms around to get his attention.  
“Sit with us blondie!” Louis shouted, niall smiled and bit his lip, taking a seat with them.  
“Hi, I’m Louis and this is harry. We love pancakes and playing with dead worms,” Louis smiled crookedly, niall let out a loud laugh. Louis’s eyes twinkled, she already liked him. Harry noticed and nudged her, she rolled his eyes. He gets jealous way too easy.  
“I’m niall, im from Ireland and I love me some perri perri chicken,” he said and playfully licked his lips. (yes I fucking made a nandos reference its been too long).

All three of them hungout after school and became friends quickly. Harry and Louis told them about how they were actually dating but couldn’t let anyone know. Niall assured the secret would be safe with him. A week later they were sat in harry’s tent in the back yard, knife in hand.  
“Guys, why are we outside in a tent with a knife?” niall asked nervously, munching on some barbeque chips. Harry ignored him.  
“put your left hand to your heart and repeat after me; I niall horan,” niall giggled a bit and put his hand to his heart.  
“I, niall Horan,”  
“Promise to be a loyal friend and not to hit on lou,” Louis rolled her eyes and hit harry on the leg. Niall laughed.  
“can’t promise that mate,” he teased, harry glared at him, not seeing the humor in the joke.  
“Sorry mate didn’t mean it, kinda. I promise to be a loyal friend and not hit on lou,” he crossed his heart and harry smile smugly than handed Louis the knife, looking away as she cut into her finger. She passed the knife to niall who looked at her llike she shit in her hand and ate it.  
“Are you guys fucking witches? This is so cool!”  
“Just cut your finger Ni,” niall quickly swiped at his finger, watching in fascination as blood oozed out. Harry took the knife and did the same. They all put their fingers together, rubbing into eachothers blood.  
“There! Not only are we physically connected, we’re spiritually connected too!” Louis cheered, niall and harry celebrating with her as well.  
Anne snuck into the tent and took pictures of harry spooning Louis and niall curled up into Louis’s chest. A nice little spoon train. She raised her eyebrows as she took a bloody knife out of the tent but assumed it was bug blood. Or just hoped it was.

“Hi Louis, Hi harry. I’m doctor Pinswettle. I am the guidance counselor and your friend. This is a safe place. You can say or ask anything you want. So, lets start with some getting to know eachother. Harry, lets start with you. What’s your favorite color, animal and why are you here?” doctor pinswettle said, a little too kindly that it seemed fake. She was a middle aged woman with a bob cut and dull brown eyes. Not very exciting to look at.  
“Well, I’m harry and I love the color blue,” harry turned to wink a Louis, the doctor’s heart melted.  
“My favorite animals are cats and I’m here because I want to help Louis get better,”  
“Very good Harry! Alright Louis, your go, answer the same questions as harry did,”  
“Um, I’m Louis, I love the color green,” Louis mocked and teasingly winked at harry who laughed, “I love polar bears and I’m here because I hate myself.”  
Harry was taken a bit back by that, he knew Louis didn’t see how beautiful she was but he didn’t realize she didn’t like herself . At all. He gulped; he looked away from Louis to the doctor who was studying the two.  
“We’re going to start out light today, can you both follow me please,” the doctor stood up and went to stand in front of a mirror. Louis hesitated before following. she usually tried to avoid mirrors. Harry noticed her reluctance.  
“Come on lou, you’re beautiful okay baby. Let’s go to the doctor,” harry clasped onto one of her hands and lead her over. Louis squeezed her eyes shut as they approached the mirror.  
“Okay Louis, in order for us to do this exercise, I need you to open your eyes,” Louis took a couple deep breaths before opening her eyes. She almost jumped when she saw herself, it had been so long and time did not look good on her. She frowned as she took in her body. Her hips had gotten bigger. Noticeably bigger. Harry watched as Louis squeezed at her stomach, a dejected look on her face as she felt the slight bit of fat.  
“louis, what do you think is your best feature?” the doctor asked, Louis sighed.  
“I don’t think I have one of those,” she said dryly. Harry clenched his jaw.  
“You’ve got tons of those, babe,” harry mumbled, Louis shook her head, a tear went down her cheek.  
“There isn’t one thing I like about myself, doctor Pinswettle,” Louis said, looking away from the mirror to look at the doctor.  
“Then lets not ask you, harry, whats your favorite feature about Louis,” Louis’s eyes widened.  
“oh god I don’t want to kno-“  
“hush Louis,” harry interrupted, he stuck his tongue out as he concentrated.  
“well, of course I love your eyes boo, their so bright and blue, it’s like looking at your personality. Good I love your cute little button nose. Love pressing kisses on it,” too prove his point, he pressed a kissed to it. Louis smiled slightly but that was all.  
“I can’t get too much into detail but I could just kiss your lips all day, love how pink they are, I love your cute little tummy that you try so hard to get rid of. I love your hips, your thighs, your tiny ankles and even though your feet stink, I love them too. There isn’t anything I don’t like about you. In my eyes, you’re perfect,” with that said, harry wrapped his hands around louis’s waist and softly kissed him.  
“I think we’ve done enough for today, and you still have 20 minutes left of lunch,” the doctor said, but was ignored. It was make out time.  
“Guys?”

 

They sat at the tree, Niall still hadn’t come so Louis was straddling harry’s lap and was sucking on his neck. Harry was gripping her hair, they were watching a movie last night where the guy gave a girl a hickie and Louis knew she wanted to do it to harry. She was placing it right below his collarbones, an easy spot to hide it. She smirked as she felt harry’s erection, which he almost always had around her. He softly moaned in her ear.  
“Louis? My innocent little lou are you corrupting harry,” Louis blushed pink and she turned around on harry;s lap, not getting off incase of niall and a tan boy standing beside him seeing harry’s erection.  
“Sorry I don’t think we’ve met, im Louis and this is my boyfriend harry,” Louis said quickly, harry sheepishly said hi, the purple hickie still on display.  
“This is zayn, he only talks to me and he likes painting pictures of donkey from shrek brushing his teeth. Hes in grade 7,” niall filled them in and the boys took a seat. Louis pinched harry’s knee to help his erection go down. It wasn’t as noticeable and she climbed off which harry pouted at.  
“babyyyy,”  
“oh shut it you big oaf,” harry continued to pout as niall and and Louis talked, zayn silently listening.  
Zany hung out with them at harry’s and they found themselves in the tent again, each of the kids cutting their fingers and mixing their blood together.

As zayn became more comfortable he started to open up more and Louis became extremely close with him. Which pissed off harry, which made niall laugh. Which pissed off harry more. Which made nall laugh harder.  
The other boys started to pick up on louis’s obvious hate for herself. She refused to take pictures with them and if they did take a picture of her she did not want to see it. She still had troubles eating infront of people. And troubles eating in general. She had stopped seeing her dad as he had stopped asking for her to come home so she was staying with harry and anne full time.  
They were sat in the living roo having a sleepover when harry felt Louis move away from him, he frowned and turned to look at her. He cocked his head at her. She had her tongue sticking out in frustration and she was trying to pop her bra.  
“Baby, let me,” harry said and Louis smiled at him and turned to him. This was forbidden territority to harry. Surprisingly, he never touched Louis near her boobes or ass. He had urges but he left them, Louis still was a little girl. (well in harry’s eyes) he wasn’t ready to touch her when she was still becoming a girl. He popped the clasped and Louis sighed in pleasure of the girls being released. The boys eyes widened as louis’s boobs were now free of her bra, they weren’t like harry. If they could, they would touch the forbidden area. Harry glared at them til they looked away. Louis slipped her bra through the shirt (harry’s shirt) and cuddled back with harry. Harry tried not to get hard when he could feel louis’s boobs pressed up against his chest. Suddenly, Louis huffed and rolled her eyes.  
“They aren’t going to bite harry, you act like you’re afraid of them,” she said, than frowned.  
“do boobs turn you off? Do you think their gross-“  
“woah woah baby calm down, I am a boy, boobs do not turn me off.”  
“than why don’t you ever.. acknowledge them?” harry’s eyes widened and the boys tried not to indicate they were listening in but they gave achother weird looks. Why the hell was harry not touching his hot as fuck girlfriends tits.  
“It’s kinda weird babe,” Louis huffed.  
“Oh god here we go, everything about you is fucking weird. So tell me, why won’t you touch my boobs?”  
“because.. I remember when we were younger how much you hated having boobs and I didn’t want to make you feel bad or remind you of those jackasses who.. plus, you are more than your tits babe. And, for your information, I am not weird I am, um, different,” harry concluded, Louis turned to the boys who she knew were listening.  
“Do you here this kid?” they all laughed at harry and harry rolled his eyes and gave louis’s tits a squeeze, which caused Louis to squeak. The boys mouths dropped open.  
“see I can- oh god Louis, their so.. big,” harry couldn’t help but get hard, thank god the covers were covering his crotch. He didn’t let go, he couldn’t get over them. They filled his whole hand, and he had big hands. They were so soft and he could really feel them.  
They continued to watch movies and harry would sneakily take a squeeze, he finally understood the hype over boobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry fir the wait, my brothers caught on that I'm writing fan fiction and every time I go to write he comes in to check what I'm doing so it slows me down. To say sorry for the wait I've added in some smut. Warnings; eating disorders, smut and yeahhh. Vote and comment!!!

Harry 13, Louis 13  
She was always careful, the consequences of her being found doing this weren’t even worth it, but she didn’t care. She had one goal, and one goal only. To be skinny.  
Niall found her, the shower on, music loud and a tooth brush shoved down her throat as she kneeled in front of the toilet, puking out the little bit of food she had forcefully had at lunch (forced by harry).  
He was shocked at first, not shocked at what she was doing, but he was shocked that he wasn’t shocked. He cried a lot, and so did Louis. They sat huddled up in the bathroom where they cried and niall begged her to stop, to tell him why she’s doing this. How he can help.  
“I don’t want this stop! I’m so close!” Louis told him, his eyes wide with bewilderment.  
“So close to what? Fainting? Fucking dying from malnutrition! This is serious Lou and you need to stop,” niall held Louis closer to his chest, he was freaking out. He was only 12 for gods sake, he hardly knew how to masturbate. Trying to stop his best mate from killing herself due to a dangerous diet was way of the park for him.  
Louis shook her head violently, “I can’t stop Ni, you don’t understand,” Louis turned to look niall in the eyes.  
“I’m… almost at my weight goal. Give it two more weeks and I’ll be at a comfortable weight, harry will finally find me attractive-“ niall couldn’t help but laugh, not in amusement because there was nothing funny about this situation at all.  
“You’re a fucking idiot, you know? God, before you even started this stupid diet you were already skinny. Sure you had a bit of funk in the trunk and some hangers but it was hot. You made it work. And what do you mean, harry will finally find you attractive? That kid thinks you’re the reincarnated Jesus, you could walk around with poop in your teeth and he’d still have a boner. You are already at an unhealthy weight, how much lower are you going to go?”  
Louis mumbled something; Niall cupped his hand around his ear.  
“Can’t hear you-,”  
“90 pounds, or if I’m lucky 80,” The room stops and so does Niall’s breathing. He can’t handle this, this isn’t some little Childs game. There was something wrong in Louis’s mind, alternating her body image. Niall learned about it in class. Called ballmic or something. He knew Louis would hate him but he did what he thought was best.  
“HARRY!!!!!!” he screamed, Louis pounced on him and covered his mouth.  
“What the fuck are you doing! Niall horan I swear to go-“  
“Niall? Louis? What’s going on? Louis get off the poor kid,” harry said when he arrived at the bathroom doorframe, confused att he scene playing out in front of him. Louis climbed off niall but gave him a look that niall payed no mind to.  
“Harry, mate, Louis’s been forcing herself to throw up,”

 

The boys went home while harry was flipping out on Louis, he had never felt so angry before. It felt like there was a fire bubbling up inside of him and burning him from the inside out. How could he not notice Louis was bulimic? He was her boyfriend for Christ’s sake, he's always feeling her body, he should have felt how her bones jutted out in an unhealthy way. But he didn’t, because he’s a fucking idiot.  
Harry was pacing in the bathroom, deciding on his next move. He could hear Louis crying in the other room. He wiped his wet eyes with a Kleenex and tossed it in the trash, he was about to leave the bathroom when he saw something under the cabinent. He pulled it out and to his misery it was a scale. He peeked under the cabinent again and noticed a pill bottle. he furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the pill bottles as well.  
Diet pills?  
“Louis Elizabeth get in here!” harry shouted, the pills clutched tightly in his hand. He lightly shook the bottle and it was almost empty. Louis came into the bathroom, she was wearing harry’s ramones shirt that was at least 3 sizes larger than her regular clothes. Her face was sunken in and blotchy from crying. Her eyes widened when she saw what Harry had found. She bit her lip, and her nose twitched. A thing she does whenever shes about to lie.  
“Harry, those aren’t mine,” she said, andwas going to leave the bathroom.  
Harry grabbed her hips and turned her around to face him,his jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark. Under any under circumstances, Louis would most certainly be wet. Harry placed the scale on the ground and to Louis’s horror, motioned for her to step on the scale.  
“No fucking way in hell-“ she was cut off by her own squeal as harry lifted her up and placed her on the scale. He never noticed how light she was.  
“harry I don’t want to do this,” Louis cried, but harry shushed her. His eyes focused on the numbers.  
Finally, after the scale determined her weight, in big red letters it read. 94 pounds.harry’s jaw fell slack and louis’s head lowered in shame.  
“Harry I’m sorry! You understand now! I’m going to drop to 80 pounds and-“  
“80 fucking pounds! Over my dead body you fucking twat. I can’t believe you!’ withthat said harry, harry picked up the scale and chunked it on the ground. It shattered into pieces and Louis let out a scream. He picked the pills off the counter and dumped in the sink. Louis started to hyperventilate and sank to the ground. Harry was shaking with anger, he crouched down to her level.  
“I don’t want to see another scale or bottle of fucking diet pills again or I will be contacting mom. You understand?" harry said and brushed some hair of his girls face, she nodded and puckered her lips. Silently asking for a kiss. Harry captured her lips with hers, softly nibbling on her top lip.  
“So beautiful,” he moaned into the kiss as he squeezed her boobs, louis’s legs wrapping around his waist. Harry placed his hands under louis’s shirt and onto her stomach, ignoring the way Louis tensed up.  
“I love you, so much my gorgeous lou,” Louis smiled into the kiss.  
“love you too harry, more than anything,”

“guys guys GUYS! Listen to this, apparently Jeremy fishers ate out his girlfriend! And she came!” niall gossiped, the boys at their table hoot and hollered but harry was confused. He knew what fingering was, but what was eating out?  
“What’s eating out?” harry asked, the boys stopped cheering and stared at harry like he was a dumbass.  
“You’re dating Louis Tomlinson.. and you don’t even know what eating out is!” dave asked, slightly embarrassed for harry. All the boys gasped.  
“You’re dating the hottest girl in grade eight and you’ve never even eaten her out!” they continued to taunt.  
“Yes yes I understand im a fucking prude but tell me, what’s eating out!” harry almost yelled, but he kept it quiet enough that only his friends heard. Thank god Louis wasn’t here and instead was out to lunch with Tiffany and Brooklyn.  
“It’s when you lick her.. you now. Girls love it. Jeremy’s girlfriend came all over his mouth, three times.” Niall explained, harry dazed off after that. Imagining himself between louis’s legs. Doing things no one has done and no one besides harry will ever do to her.

 

Later on that night Louis and harry were cuddling on the couch, harry laying inbetween louis’s legs and Louis was looking adorable, she was reading her favorite book and had a pair of glasses perched on his nose. She wasn’t wearing any shorts, the only thing concealing her from harry’s eyes were a tight fitting pair of underwear and a large hoodie. Harry took a deep breath, time to make his move.  
“Louis?” harry asked, trying to sound confident. He had niall give him some tips and apparently girls like it when your dominant. She hummed in response.  
“Can I, um-“ harry asked nervously, Louis placed her book on her chest and stared down at harry, her bright blues always had harry captivated.  
“can i.. eat you out?” Louis spluttered, but didn’t respond. She was thinking.  
“please please baby, ill be really good. Well actually probably not, I researched it a bit but it doesn’t seem to hard, just like eating cake or something,” harry rambled, Louis giggled and harry peered up at her and smiled. She was beautiful.  
“Of course harry, I trust you,” with that said, Louis spread her legs and harry bit his lip, anticaption bubbling up. He kissed up her leg, from her ankle to her thighs, pausing now and than to leave little hickies. Louis’s breath got heavier as harry kissed closer to her crouch. He puffed air over the thin material of her underwear and she almost clamped her legs shut but harry kept them open. He looked up at her, to make sure she was still okay. She nodded once and that was all he needed. He stripped her of her underwear and exhaled slowly at the vision infront of him. She was so pink and the sensitive skin was glistening with arousal. He didn’t hesitate to dive in. he just licked around the new area, getting familiar and trying new things. Louis’s breathing was heavier now, quiet moans escaping her lips, from biting down. Harry watched her face as he took the little nub into his mouth and sucked on it, Louis screamed and came immediantly, harry tried not to grin but he couldn’t help it. He wiped her realese off his face and brought it into her mouth. He hummed at the taste. Niall had also told him the taste was good, really sweet. Just like Louis.  
Harry cleaned her up and slipped her underwear back on, he laid down beside her and spooned her, only than did he realize he was hard.  
“Do you want me to take care of it, Haz” she asked, her voice sweet and her innocent blue eyes looked up at harry. How much he would love to watch her blow him but this was about her, not him.  
“I’m fine sweet heart, go to sleep,” harry willed his erection to go down by thinking about that time niall threw up all over zayn and comfortably fell asleep limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! Comment below your fav one direction song from each album! I love up all night from the first album, I want, little black dress, girl almighty and Olivia!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry 14, Louis 13  
Louis noticed. Louis noticed harry’s attention wasn’t solely on her anymore. In grade eight she was one of the hottest girls in eigth grade, had the biggest tits and ass. But in highschool, she can hardly compete with the girls there. Tight, thick asses, huge boobs and perfect faces. Harry wasn’t even subtle about it, he’d openly check out girls as they walked by. Louis was confused by that, she’d never check out another boy infront of harry and doesn’t feel the need to gawk at boys when she’s not with harry. Is she getting ugly? Is Harry getting bored of her? She tried to understand what these girls had that she didn’t.  
And than she realized, makeup. All these beautiful girls were wearing makeup, making them look gorgeous. She had never even worn lip gloss before, never straightened her hair and strictly wore loose jeans and a t shirt. She was plain next to these girls. And harry knew that as well.

“Niall I need you to make me hot,” Louis blurted out when they were hanging out, he nearly spit out his drink on her.  
“Louis dear, you already are hot,” niall said, and looked his bestfriend up and down. Which was totally okay seeing as Niall was supremely gay. Louis rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, and so is every other grl at our school. I’ve lost Harry’s attention. And I need it back,” Louis was determined, harry was going to fall all over her, just like he used.  
Niall bit his lip, he knew this was going to happen. He wasn’t oblivious to how harry was acting recently. He was being a dick to Louis all the time, with them just starting highschool, girls were very much into harry and harry liked them just as much back. He admitted to niall he felt tied down. He didn’t get to experience any other girls.  
“I love Louis, but it’s not enough anymore,” he had said, niall wanted to punch him.  
“Louis is your everything haz, be careful or you might just lose her,”  
Louis was so beautiful, and she still didn’t see it, and harry stopped telling her. Niall could already see what was going to happen, and there was no way he could stop it or prevent it. Just be there for Lou.  
Niall sighed and got off the couch.  
“get dressed, we’re going out,”  
They changed up her look, gone were the jeans and instead replaced with tight tight pants and skirts. Niall knew Louis hated them but she still smiled, anything to get harry’s attention back. She replaced her comfortable sweaters with tight shirts that showed off her bust and flat stomach achieved from her excessive working out. She got her hair done, niall could only watch in horror as she cut her hair to her shoulders and bleached it blonde. She noticed harry really liked blondes and brunettes were no longer his thing. They were about to leave when Louis dragged niall intoa drug store.  
“What do we need in here, babe?” niall asked, Louis ignored and looked down the iles. She took them down towards the makeup section.  
“Niall, what do I get?” niall’s mouth was dry as he looked at Louis was looked like a completely different person. Either harry was going to kick his ass, or kiss it. She looked like every other girl now. Artifical hair, tight clothing, unhealthily skinny, and now buying makeup.  
An employee came over and helped them figure out what to buy, niall didn’t talk as they filled a basket up with makeup. He was afraid he let Louis go too far.

Louis’s heels clicked as she walked up the driveway of her house, her hands full of bags. The living room light was on, anne and harry were probably having dinner. She wondered if harry would like this new her or if he was just done with her. If harry didn’t want Louis anymore, Louis would probably off herself.  
She caustiously opened the door, she heard a chair squeak as anne came to greet her.  
“hey lou- oh my heavens what the heck,” anne gshrieked, her hands over her mouth as she concealed a gasp. Louis nervously bit her lip. Harry got up from his seat to check what was wrong.  
“Mom! You oka- Louis what the flying fuck!” both anne and harry both looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Harry grabbed Louis by her hair and dragged her upstairs. He paced around the room and Louis sat on the corner of the bed, twiddling her fingers.  
“I can’t even- where did your hair go? Why is it blonde? What happened to my baby girl?” harry let out a frustrated scream, Louis looked up at him with watery eyes.  
“I did this for you,”  
“For ME? Why would you change yourself into this for me? Like a SLUT!” harry yelled and Louis dug her nails into her wrist, harry saw the action and slapped her hand. He crouched down to be eye level with her.  
“I want you to explain to me why you did this, and than, you’re going to change out of those fucking clothes, take off whatever is on your face, and eat some fucking pasta,”  
“harry im not an idiot, i know you wish you could get with other girls. I just, im tired of you checking out other girls when im around, I just want to feel like I’m enough for you. So I did this, for you. Because I know you like girls like this, so why don’t you like this look? Harry I would do anything to keep you, so if there is anything you want me to change for you to stay, I will.”  
Harry was silently, he was clutching Louis’s hands and his face was in Louis’s lap. He peeked up at Louis, louis’s heart broke at the sight of harry crying.  
“I’m such a fucking dick. Baby, you are enough for me and don’t say shit like that, it breaks my heart. I don’t want you to change anything about yourself. You’re perfect,” harry took a shaky breath.  
“I got caught up in flirting with the other girls. I forgot about my girl, I won’t be doing that again. Alright babe? You’re perfect, and-“ harry stopped short when he looked at Louis’s wrist, the sleeve on her right arm had risen and revealed several gashes. Harry stopped breathing, Louis looked down to where his eyes were averted to and quickly pulled her sleeve back up.  
“Harry I didn’t do that,” louis rushed out, a lump growing in her throat.  
“Louis don’t lie, it’s okay baby, it’s okay,” harry said, pulled louis into his arms, she couldn’t help but cry. Harry hesitantly rolled her sleeve back up and stared at the self inflicted marks. They were recent, almost has if she had made them only hours ago. He clenched his eyes and tried not to cry, he brought her wrist to his mouth and a pressed a kiss to a strip of bare skin.  
“No more,” he cried into the skin, Louis nodded.

“Where are they?” he rasped out, his voice rough from crying and yelling. He still couldn’t believe that was his Lou, mascara tracks on her face, cuts down her arms and blonde hair. It was almost a nightmare. But it was reality.  
She pulled out her tampon box and pulled out a bunch of sharp objects. Scissors, razor blades, a knife and a pencil sharpener. harry gulped and took the objects, flushing them in the toilet.  
“Don’t worry babe,” harry kissed Louis’s forehead, “we’ll get better,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys it's been awhile, hope you like this chapter, kudos and comment! Also comment your fav song on mitam

It was summer time, and harry was siked to see Louis in a bikini. Of course, he saw her naked all the time, like when they would take showers together or just naked cuddling but damn. Louis in a bikini was always something he looked forward to in the summer.  
Louis and Harry’s relationship had begun to get more sexual but they still hadn’t had sex. That didn’t stop them from getting each other off. Harry loved eating Louis out and she loved blowing him. A win win situation really.  
His eyes nearly popped when louis walked into the kitchen, boobs bulging out of her shirt, her cute little tummy looking so soft and tan, her bikini shorts were tight and gave harry quite the view of her ass. He tried not to show his disappointment when his eyes landed on her thighs, covered in cuts. Most scars but some recent. Her arms were cut up as well but they were all faded.  
“Do I look okay?” louis asked nervously, her voice small. Harry smirked and took a cupful of her boobs, which caused her to gasp.  
“Sexy as hell, babe,” she slightly smiled but still looked unconvinced. Harry bit his lip as he looked her up and down, starting to slightly get hard.  
“Can I eat you out quickly before we go?” harry asked and starting mouthing at Louis’s neck, pressing his hard on into her back. She gasped as he unexpectantly bit down.  
“You sure? I haven’t shaved for a couple days,” she said shyly, harry scoffed.  
“I don’t care, please babe?” harry brought out the puppy dog eyes and how is Louis supposed to say no to that?  
Louis always loved to watch harry eat her out, he was always so cheeky. He’d suck on her most sensitive areas while staring at her, playfully winking. He almost always got her to squirt, he was so good at eating her out. 

They walked hand in hand down the beach, louis’s legs slightly wobbly from the three orgasms harry forced out of her. She couldn’t help but feel self conscious as she saw all the pretty girls and their flat stomachs and cut free skin.  
“You’re gorgeous,” harry murmed in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. Louis smiled up at him.  
“Louis! You look gorgeous my darling!” Niall said in a fake accent, which Louis giggled at. The normal crew was here, but there was a new guy and his girlfriend sat on the towel as well. Looking at her with dirty looks.  
As she took a seat by harry, she went to introduce herself to the two new people but she was cut off by the girl.  
“That’s fucking disgusting,” she motioned Loui’s arm.  
Louis’s eyes brimmed with tears and she looked away from the couple, she knew this was a bad idea. She fit herself into harry’s side and tried to focus on the feeling of him playing with her hair but she couldn’t stop looking at her cuts. They were disgusting. And they weren’t the only ones staring. Parents looked at her with disapproving stares, teenagers would walk by and gesture towards her and the worse was Zayn couldn’t get his eyes off the attempted suicide mark. It was all too much.  
“babe,” she prodded at harry’s side, he looked down her and slightly smiled.  
“Yes beautiful?”  
“Can we go swim for a bit?” harry slightly shook his head.  
“No baby, wanna get hot first before –“ harry stopped talking when Louis started to rub at his inner thigh, dangerously close to harry junior. She bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes.  
“Please babe, wont take me long,” she said, her words holding a double meaning. Harry quickly stood up after that and practically dragged her into the water.  
“She’s so gonna blow him,” niall blurted out, watching Louis and harry get deeper so they wouldn’t be caught.  
Harry got louis to come in her bikini shorts, untouched, as she finished getting him off. She burned a deep shade of pink when she realized. She always had sensitive nipples and throughout the hand job harry couldn’t get his hands off her boobes.  
“You came didn’t you?” harry asked, already knowing the answer. He knew her orgasm face well. She shyly nodded, suddenly a freezbee came whizzing past them.  
“Excuse me miss?” a young boy called out who had been playing with the freezbee.  
“Could you grab it for us? We aren’t allowed to go out that deep.” Louis nodded and smiled at the boy, she stood up from harry’s lap who groaned.   
“Be fast,” he said and she started towards the freezbee. To her dismay, it landed right beside a bunch of highschool boys. She tried to get the freezbee without them noticing her but she saw the one guy nudge another when they saw her coming up. All the boys shamelessly looked at her boobes.  
“DAMNNN girl!” one of the boys obnoxiously called out, all the young men laughing at him.  
“Careful! Or one just might hit you in the face!” another one yelled out, these catcalls sucked but they seemed to get a real hoot out of it. Then, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She could tell by how fast harry’s breathing was that he was pissed.  
“This is my fucking girlfriend pricks. Keep your crude comments to yourself,” Harry growled and they both left the lake, that was enough swimming.  
“Ew she’s back, hey cutter,” the bitch at their towel said and her boyfriend laughed at her joke. Harry was about to say something when Louis beat him to it.  
“Eat my fucking ass you ugly bitch,” louis spit out, the girl quickly stood up from her towel and slightly pushed Louis. Louis nearly snarled.  
“Listen here, skank, you-“ she was interrupted by Louis landing a solid punch of her face and kicking her hard in the vagina. She let out a squeak and fell to the sand.  
“Lets go home, harry,” she said and jumped onto Harry’s back, who was stlil shell shocked. 

“That was so hot,” harry said unexpectantly when they were in the car. Louis smiled.  
“Thanks babe, you can eat my ass if you’d like,” louis offered and harry squealed.  
“you guys are disgusting,” zayn muttered from the drivers seat. The car suddenly hit a bump and hwam, louis’s boob had literally popped out of her bikini top.  
“Nobody look back here!” harry shouted, almost immediately everyone looked back. Zayn whistled.  
“Nice!” niall complemented. Harry glared. Louis took her tit and put it back in her top, harry spent the rest of the car ride imagining Louis’s boobs covered in hickies.


	9. authors note

hey guys! Quick note! so I have been having trouble coming up with new situations so if you guys could comment some things you want to happen between Louis and Harry. (It can be minor things like Harry does Louis's hair or they shower together idc) because I really want you to guys to like this fic so please comment some ideas so I can keep this story going!

Also, if you want, comment your favourite part so far of this fic. My favourite part so far is when Harry realizes his love for tits. 

Thanks for reading this quick note!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile I know. comment anything you want to see happen! Kudos and comment!!!!!

Louis always woke up super early, it was still dark when she had gotten up but it didn’t bother her. At this time of the morning, all the old cartoons were on. She was happily watching the Bugs Bunny marathon when an Irish boy crept into the room and joined her in the bed, getting into the spoon train. Louis had never been one for touching or being so close to someone you can hear them breathing but Niall and Harry were the exception. She had never felt so close to one person.  
“Hey ni,” louis whispered into Niall’s ear where she was spooning him. He turned to face her.  
“Hi, are you always up this early?” he asked, they were practically forehead to forehead. She nodded and stared at him for a moment.  
“Whose the girl?” she asked and niall squealed loudly, which caused harry to groan and pull Louis in closer, she heard him mumble “banana torch” into her ear but she ignored it, she’d ask him about it when he woke up.  
“You guys are so cute oh my fucking god I’m gonna die, anyways her name is Melanie and shes super cute awe, I met her at the ice cream parlour yesterday and I talked to her for a bit and than I accidently peed on her but she thought it was funny so she gave me her number and than she had to go and her ass was huge and she’s so small and I was crying internally because wow she’s adorable and eeeekkkk,” louis watched in amusement as Niall fangirled, his body moving awkwardly as he flailed around excitedly. Then, he shot his leg out which, to louis’s delight, hit harry square in the balls. Harry clutched Louis tighter as he screamed.  
“Motherfucker!” he yelled, his voice a few octaves higher, he curled up in fetal position, the slight morning wood he had was gone. Louis stifled her laughter as a pout appeared on Harry’s face.  
“So,” louis said, ignoring harry’s fit, “when do we get to meet her?”  
“Ummm,” niall checked his wrist, frowning when he didn’t see a watch. Louis was confused, Niall had never worn a watch in his life why did he think there would be one there?  
“Like,” niall scratched his head, “I think she’s coming over at 12, we were gonna go hit up that water park today so I just invited her as a date. Can I, um,” niall suddenly got quiet and louis already knew what he was gong to ask.  
“You haven’t been, throwing up lately right? Because I saw there were recent marks and I understand that’s your way of relieving stress, but if you ever need someone I’m always here. Zayn’s always here, and of course harry is too. I don’t want to ever find you like that again,” niall said, his bright blue eyes brimming with tears. Louis grabbed Niall’s pale hand, that was surprisingly a lot larger than her own.  
“I don’t do that anymore, I promise. I’m tired of the hunger pains and lack of energy. Plus, skinny isn’t really that attractive. When I lost that weight, I lost my confidence too. I won’t be going down that road again.” Louis promise and kissed Niall’s hand. Niall nodded happily.  
“That’s so good to hear lou you have no idea, I was so worried after the beach especially after what that bitch said. It’s about ten so wake up harry, zayn said he’s gonna start breakfast, he’s bringing his new boyfriend also with us,” niall said, he kissed Louis lightly on the forehead and danced out of the bedroom. Louis felt so lucky to havea friend like Niall.  
“Baby,” Louis nudged harry to wake him up, harry smiled.  
“yes thanks poohbear the cookies are delish and I’m adding it to my bucket list. I just need a red sock and im ready to go,” he said sleepily. Louis felt horrible when she felt herself get wet, especially when he said something as stupid and weird as that, but she couldn’t help it. His voice was so deep and gravelly.  
“Wake up you piece of shit!” louis yelled and pulled the pillow out from under harry, hitting him with it multiple times. Harry’s eyes shot open and he grabbed Louis’s wrists, pining her to the bed. He looked so hot louis thught she was going to burst. His eyes were bright and his lips a soft pink. His eye was a fluffly mess and he looked so sleepy. He can be so cute. Harry smiled down at her and brought her wrist to his mouth, lightly kissing the skin. Her heart warmed at the gesture.  
“Come on haz, lets shower,” louis said and hopped out of bed, dressed in only harry’s t-shirt and underwear from the new Victoria secret collection.  
“Wait,” harry said and grabbed louis’s hand to stop her from walking.  
“Niall was in here this morning and your were dressed in that?” harry shook his head, “That isn’t going to fly anymore,”  
Louis laughed and rolled her eyes.  
“Oh shut it, Niall’s interested in another girl. Besides, Niall’s my bestfriend. Nothing more,” louis tried to assure, but harry growled lowly.  
“He’s still a man, Louis, he still has urges,” louis scoffed.  
“Niall is not a man, he’s a flower. Now come on lets shower, I’m horny,” and that was the end of that.  
Louis loved showers with harry, watching his body glisten with water was defiantly one of her guilty pleasures. As Louis was shampooing her hair, Harry came up behind her, his Head a couple inches taller than her. He was breathing hotly into her ear.  
“Spread your legs,” he breathed into her ear, her breath caught in her throat. But she wanted to get him mad.she shook her head.  
“No,” she said back, harry chuckled darkly.  
“You wanna play like that, huh?” suddenly she was pinned up against the wall, her nipples hardening against the cool tiles. Harry put his knee in between her legs and forced them to spread.  
“What’s your color?” harry asked, they role played a lot but harry always had to check if Louis still wanted it or not.  
“Green,” she breathed. That was all the confirmation he needed. He slowly stuck her fingers in and pumped. Curling his fingers in, louis loudly gasped and wrapped her legs around harry’s waist. She rolled her head back onto his shoulder as his other hand toyed with her clit.  
“Come on baby, come,” harry demanded, his fingers pumping faster.  
“I-I’m going to, soon,” she gasped, without saying so, her walls clenched around harry as she came. She went jello in her arms. She sank to her knees and payed harry back.

“You guys are fucking loud,” zayn said as they came into the kitchen, Louis blushed and harry shrugged smugly.  
“Just means I’m doing it right,” harry winked and Louis giggled. The boys gagged playfully.  
“are you guys ready to go?” Niall asked, he was chugging a bear. Louis felt sorry for his liver.  
“Yep! Got my bathing suit on underneath,” louis said and harry went to dreamland as he thought about how Louis looked in that bathing suit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new character! Melanie Martinez! This character has a twist youbwont find out until later on! Hope you enjoy!

Louis and Melanie hit it off as soon as Louis had fan girled over Melanie’s hair. It was every shade of blue and Louis was in love. Niall watched happily as Louis conversed with his potential girlfriend, it meant a lot to him that not only did he like her but his friends liked her too. In the car, Liam drove and Zayn was holding his thigh as he drove (Harry would grill him about that later), the rest piled in the back, the car was only a five seater so Louis had to seat on Harry’s lap.  
“Not too heavy am I, love?” Louis asked self-consciously, adjusting her shirt over her pudgy tummy. Harry gently slapped her arms away and tightened his grip on her middle.  
“Never babe, light as a feather,” harry assured and pressed a sweet kissed onto her neck. She blushed crimson as Niall and Melanie awed.  
The drive was fairly short and Louis entertained herself with teasing harry, purposely grinding her ass into his crouch, but subtly enough no one in the car noticed. She did one hard particular grind and harry almost moaned, covering it just in time with a cough.  
“babe,” harry warned, “I’m going to come in my pants if you keep that up,”  
Louis decided watching harry suffer from blue balls for the rest of the day would be satisfying than watching him soak his pants so she left him hard as a rock. They arrived to the water park and everyone was very excited, there was a waterslide shaped like a freaking watermelon!  
Usually Louis would go to the family change room to get changed with harry but she decided to change with Melanie, Louis hoped Melanie wasn’t one of the girls to get grossed out over people who had hurt themselves.  
But louis was shocked to find she wasn’t the only one who had hurt herself, under Melanie’s clothes hid a small girl covered in cuts and burns. And when she says small, she means small. Her rib cage was sticking out, along with her hipbones. Her spine was visible through her skin. She still had boobs and an ass but how skinny she was was alarming.  
“Does Niall know?” Louis couldn’t help asking, Melanie looked at Louis’s marks as well. Melanie crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged.  
“I never really brought it up, how do you bring up that you cut, burn and starve yourself to someone as lively as Niall?” she said sadly, than looked up at Louis nervously.  
“You don’t think he’ll see me differently, do you?”  
“Oh god no, Niall is the most supportive when it comes this kind of stuff. He’s the one who had found me forcing myself to throw up and he helped me out,” louis assured, Melanie let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank god, I really like Niall,”  
“And he really likes you too, Melanie,”  
Both girls were nervous to leave the stall. Not only did they have to take off all their makeup, Louis had stopped her diet so she wasn’t as skinny as before and Melanie was about to reveal to Niall one of her biggest secrets.  
As Louis suspected, Niall didn’t make a big deal of it. When they left the changeroom the boys had looked them up and down, Haryr wolf whistling at the girls. Niall’s eyes looked wide in concern but wrapped his arm around Melanies shoulders and Louis heard him quietly whisper to her how beautiful she is. It warmed her heart.  
Harry had begged Louis to get a picture down with him on the rocket slide,Louis felt uneasy about this because she was scared she’d look bad. She voiced her concerns to Harry, who had laughed and told her that was the reason you get them. To look bad and laugh at it.  
A bit of a dilemma had happened on the ride, when the picture had snapped, louis got the clasp of her bra caught on the railing and as they came down the camera got a nice view of her boobs flying out of her top. This happened way too often.  
“This is the best day of my life!” Harry screamed, dancing happily at the picture of Louis’s boobs hitting her in the face, the look of pure terror etched on her face. Louis lightly punched Harry’s shoulder in retaliation. Harry cheekily grabbed Louis by her ass cheeks and brought her closer to him, kissing her softly. He laid his forehead against her, just staring into her eyes.  
“Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?” Louis smiled and tucket a wet strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Three times now babe, thank you,”

Melanie really was something, she was the only girl Niall had hungout with that could keep up with him, they went on every ride in an hour, which was very impressive. Niall couldn’t help but be concerned, her body was scarily skinny and her arms were full of new cuts and burns. He didn’t want to bring it up and ruin the day but he was scared he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing she was hurting and he didn’t do anything about it.  
After the water park everyone was pretty tired, they hadn’t seen Zayn and Liam around at the water park, but by the messy hair and blushed cheeks they knew they were quite busy as well. Everyone settled in at the living room and just talked, niall put on the fireplace and Louis had baked some treats previously for her period but decided to hand them out now.  
They talked for about two hours before everyone headed off to bed, Niall had made sure Melanie felt comfortable sleeping with Niall after only knowing eachother for a couple weeks. She said she didn’t mind.  
Niall cuddled her from the behind, feeling just skinny she really was when his arms wrapped around her with space between.  
“Babe? You still awake?” Niall whispered, Melanie made a noise in response.  
“I’m just going to be blunt, can we talk about the marks? I’m really concerned and honestly I don’t know if I can sleep knowing something about what your going through. You aren’t going to, um, kill yourself or anything right?” Melanie sighed, she was dreading this concersation.  
“I had a very hard childhood Ni, and I’m still going through a lot of shit and I don’t know how to always deal with it. The only way I’ve ever known is to take it out on myself. It’s not a big deal, lots of people do it. Like louis for instance, she cuts herself and she isn’t dead, I’m fine,” niall knew she was scrambling, people with addictions become defensive when you bring it up.  
“I know I can’t fix your childhood, or you. You can’t fix people. But I can help you try to stop hurting yourself and let your anger out in different ways. Just like.. when you feel like hurting yourself, call me. I don’t care what time it is. I’m here for you.” Niall said quietly but firmly into Melanie’s ear. He felt a tear drop onto his arm.  
“You have no idea what this means to me Niall, I’m so glad I met you,” Melanie said, her voice wet with tears. Niall inhaled the scent of her hair and fell asleep soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like Melanie? Thanks for reading xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a bit since I've last updated. hope you enjoy, kudos and comment for another update!

Harry had always hated the change room at school, he was so very straight and even the thought of dicks was enough to make his stomach upset. He quickly changed, wanting to get out there as soon as possible. He was just about to grab the door when he heard Louis's name. His head snapped over to two of the biggest Douchebags in his class.

"Fuck I'm so happy we're doing track and field today, Louis's boobs are going to be bouncing all over the place," he laughed with the other male, Harry could feel his whole body tensing up

"It sucks she's a cutter though, but I would still fuck her,"

That was all he needed to say til Harry had him pinned up against the wall, his fist plummeting his nose. He felt big arms try to pull him away but he simply elbowed him in the gut. Once he deemed the douchebag bloody enough, he lowly whispered into his ear, 

"If you ever think or talk about Louis in that way again, I'll fucking kill you," 

"That's enough Mr.Styles, down to the office lets go," he didn't leave without kicking him in the ribs one last time. 

 

He was sent home and told not to come back to school until the week was over, he didn't really mind but his mom was furious. 

"Harry! You can't be serious! This is the third time you've gotten suspended for beating someone up for saying something about Louis!" she yelled, exasperated. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I'll keep getting suspended if these bastards don't keep their mouths shut," 

Anne let out an annoyed sigh and took a seat next to Harry on the couch, his bright red knuckles momentarily stunning her. 

"I understand you're protective of Louis, baby. But you can't nearly kill someone when they talk about Louis sexually, Harry I've-" Anne took a nervous breath, "I've booked you an oppintment with the schools counsellor, we believe you have troubles managing your anger." 

Harry was stunned, anger problems? That had never crossed his mind, maybe a little over protective and possessive, but not anger issues. 

"Will you see them, please?" Anne pleaded, clasping his hand. Harry nodded silently. Anne smiled in delight and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

"Harry this is the third time!" Louis yelled, Harry closed his eyes tightly. 

"I know that and I'm going to go get help with my anger issues, so idiot need you going all fucking mommy mode on me. You're just my hot girlfriend, know your place," with that said Harry left, leaving a crying Louis. 

They had been fighting for what felt like hours, Louis was more so upset with the suspension but it seemed Harry was throwing just about anything in her face, he even yelled at her for her blonde hair which she had still not dyed back to brunette. Her body was shaking in sobs, she hated being yelled at. Reminded her of her father. She knew what could really make her feel better, without a second thought, she grabbed her purse and slipped on her jacket. She left a note simply saying she'd back and she was going to calm down.

 

Her mouth was nearly watering at all the choices, pencil sharpener or razor blade? Razor blades were a lot sharper and always did the trick, she payed for the disposable razors mad the cashier gave her a concerned look but nevertheless didn't question it. 

She walked to the bridge, a place she usually goes when she's feeling like hurting herself. There was even some of her own dried blood on the railing. She was so excited to cut her hands were shaking as she got the blade out. One swipe and her body went slack, the blood beading and falling down her skin, she smiled in bliss. 

She made a few more cuts till a car horn went off, startled she threw her razor into the lake and was met with a furious Harry He stalked over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulled her into he car. 

His grip was right on the stirring wheel, Louis was silently freaking out, she didn't get to clean the wounds and she could see the blood staining her skirt. She bit her lip to hold back a cry, why was Harry being so cold? 

Harry pulled over onto the side of the road, he was silent, his hands still gripping the stirring wheel. 

"You can't just cut yourself every time we get into fights," he said, his face blank with emotion. 

Louis didn't know what to say so she remained silent. Harry sighed and reached into his glove box, pulling out Louis's kit. Louis's eyes widened. 

"Give me that!" She screamed and jumped onto his lap, wrestling it from him. She grabbed it from him and and sat back in her sit, sifting through it and looking for any missing blades, there wasn't they were all there. She let out a sigh of relief, she pulled out what she uses to clean herself after. 

She looked up to Harry nervously and he gestured for her to keep going. She lifted up her blood soaked skirt and revealed the deep cuts she had made an hour previous, she could hear Harry swallow thickly. She cleaned them quickly and put her skirt back down. Harry cried into her shoulder. 

"We need help,"


	13. Authors note

is anyone still reading this?? I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I'm going to update sometime this week.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First shit in the new house! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit it's been awhile since I've posted to this fic. Hope people are still reading! Anyways, I'll try and update again but no promises, trigger warnings obiovusly. Kudos and comment ♡ also I'll be doing major editing coming up so this fic isn't so jumbled! Also comment what you want to see in the next or upcoming chapters ♡

A couple bites into their food, harry cleared his throat, Louis looked up from where she was devouring her breakfast. “Everything all right babe?”

Harry nodded, then took a deep breath, he took another because god he was scared of rejection.

“Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobuyahousewithme.” Louis gave him a derp face, “what?”

Harry diverted his eyes from Louis’s piercing ones and stared at his napkin, “would you.. like to buy our own.. house?”

Harry nervously looked up and felt relieved when Louis was smiling at him with a smile so big he swore her face would split. She nearly jumped across the table and landed in his lip. He groaned slightly but grinned back at her and kissed her softly. "We're going to have our own house!" Louis cheered, pulling away from Harry, harry chuckled warmly and tucked a piece of Louis's hait behind her ear. "Yes we will baby," Harry confirmed, leaning in to kiss Louis again. Gripping her hips from where she was straddling his lap. The kiss started to get more intense when Louis’s delectable bum started to grind slightly on Harrys already partial boner.

“Lou.” He warned, Louis looked up innocently at him, fluttering her eyelashes, “what’s wrong baby?”

Harry smirked at her, “oh nothing,” with that said, Louis felt two long fingers snake into her underwear. Her head lolled at he thumbed at her clit. Harry felt himself twitch as he stared at her with dark eyes. “shit.” She cursed, harry felt smug as he could feel just how wet she was for him.

Harry stood them up, his thumb still rubbing her clit and laid her onto the table, spilling the orange juice in the act but they both ignored it. Louis’s legs hooked around Harry’s shoulders and showed him her most vulnerable part, her thighs tightening as he gently stuck his middle finger in her. Her back arched as a wave of pleasure sored throughout her body.

She nearly screamed when he suddenly added another and thrusted them both inside her quickly, hitting her G spot each time with his obscenely long fingers.

“b-baby, im going to come,” Louis breathed, her mouth going slack. Harry looked at her in confusion when she grasped his hand, slipping his fingers out of her.

“wait, wha-“ he was cut off when she stood up and pulled his pants down, freeing his aching cock, she then slightly pushed him and he sat down in the chair, he was still confused when Louis sat onto his lap. 

“baby, whats going on?” Louis ignored him once again and instead took the head of harry’s cock and ran it through her folds, he grasped onto Louis’s hips hard. Instead of putting his cock inside her, she grinded against it, her clit rubbing directly onto it. It wasn’t long before they both were coming. 

“I swear, I’m going to fuck on you on every surface of our new house.”

 

"These movers wouldn't know a fucking mouse from a brick." She huffed, harry laughed loudly and looked at her fondly. 

"I thought it was kind of cute when they put the microwave in the living room."

Louis craned her neck to look at Harry and they both laughed together, their giggles filling the basically empty room besides the couch they were currently lounging on and their TV.

Harrys eyes danced in delight as he took in their new home, "can't believe we have our own home. How long have we even been together now? Thirteen years?" Louis pondered over that.

"Well we're eighteen now and I think we got together when we were eight.."

"So a long fucking time." Harry concluded, Louis giggled at that. 

"I'm going to go have a little shit baby, I'll be back in a sec." Harry told Louis bluntly, gently moving her legs from his lap. 

"First shit in the house!" Louis retorted as he was going up the stairs, he laughed loudly. 

Louis smiled to herself, how great her life is now. She lives alone with the man she loves most in the world, she's quit cutting (with a few expected relapses), her and Harry get along wonderfully and a couple weeks ago her dad died of a heart attack! Life just keeps better and better. 

"Hey." A gruff voice said loudly, breaking Louis from her thoughts. To her dismay, an ugly, burly constructive worker was stood in the doorway, popping open a beer. He smirked at her and Louis felt dread in her stomach.

"Mind if I sit?" 

Louis gaped at him and he took the opportunity to sit in the spot Harry was once occupying, Louis curled her legs up and went to sit up but a beefy hand stopped her.

"Stay, darling." His voice said, a hint of warning in it. His hand tightened on her ankle. Louis gulped and laid back down. Going pilant as his hand started to drift upwards. She closed herself off just like what she used to when her father forced himself onto her. 

As his hand got closer to her vagina, he was suddenly yanked off and harsh breathing and slaps of skin filled the room.

She couldn't move. She assumed it was Harry, she hoped it was. She was in a trance. It felt like he was still touching her, still violating her. A sudden sharp sting on her cheek brought her out of her daydream. 

"Louis!" She gasped as she met Harrys angry eyes, she whimpered as she clutched her stinging cheek. 

"That's what sluts get," he muttered and shook his head, sending another kick to the man on the floor. 

"S-slut? D-daddy, I'm not," Louis cried, harry ignored her childish behaviour and paced among the living room. 

He then stormed to the front, "works done for that day! Everyone fucking leave!" he screamed at the remaining construction workers and slammed the door. 

He walked menacingly to the man stormed till curled up on the floor. 

"Leave my fucking house." 

The man got up with little difficulty and basically sprinted to the door, harry turned his head toward Louis, his angry eyes meeting her scared ones. 

"D-daddy?" 

"Stop calling me daddy! " Harry roared, punching the wall. Louis whimpered and dug her nails into her wrist.

"Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry." She cried, breaking through the thin skin and soaking their new couch with her blood. 

Harry stared at her in disbelief and left the room, Louis screamed after him. 

"Don't leave me!" she begged, her tears soaking her face. "Please. Don't leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that it was fun to write :) comment what you want to see for the next or upcomong chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhh another chapter this week!!! Hope you enjoy, trigger warnings of course. Kudos and comment ♡

She heard their new bedroom door slam and she flinched; letting out a hoarse sob. Why does this always happen to them?  
_it's your fault_ , the voice in her head remarked. 

 _If you weren't always begging for attention Harry wouldn't be mad right now._ Louis whimpered and stood up, her fingers rubbing her temples roughly, she felt a bit floaty when she walked, their beautiful house morphed into a one which she could never forget.

She gasped loudly as she saw her dad in the kitchen, popping a beer. His menacing eyes, met with her frightened hers. “Hey! Come in here, I’ve got some customers for you.”  
Tears streamed freely down Louis’s face as she ran to the closest bathroom and locked herself in. her back slid against the door and curled up on the floor.  
_There's a razor in the cupboard_ , the voice whispered.  
“Please. No.” she begged. Her skin itched for the relief of the razor.  
But she promised harry, and herself.  
_Just give in, harry doesn't love you anymore._  
Louis screamed, clutching desperately at her hair. She pulled hard and felt a bit more calm when a chunk came out. She quickly jumped up and hid in the corner of the bathroom when the door came suddenly off the hinges, revealing a heaving harry. He didn’t look as angry anymore, to Louis’s relief. But her dad was still in the kitchen. “Harry close the door,” she cried. “my dad’s going to get me.”  
Harry’s eyes softened and he sat on the floor, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Baby,” he started. “Your dads dead.”  
Louis shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks. “But… I saw him.” Her voice cracked, Harry’s large hand grasped hers, frowning at the clump of hair clutched in her hand.  
He tensed up as he went for Louis’s sleeves, his eyes widened in disbelief when there were no new scars. “I didn’t cut myself.” Louis said, warmth filling her tummy as harry kissed her wrist gratefully. “So proud of you baby.” Louis shook her head, “you shouldn’t be.” She muttered.  
Harry stopped his movements but still gently ran his thumb over her scars, “why not baby?” Louis looked away as tears started to cloud her vision, Harry grasped her chin and looked deeply into her eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  
“I really really wanted to,” she said, sadness laced into her tone. “I know baby, thats why I’m so proud.” Harry said, surprising her. Louis furrowed her eyebrows at him, “you wanted to and you didn’t. I am so so proud.”  
Warm tears stained her cheeks her cheeks and she threw her arms around harry’s shoulders, bringing him in close. His hands grasped her legs and encouraged them to also wrapped around their waist. It felt like they couldn’t get any closer, even if they both wanted to. Harry hold on to louis tight, kissing her bare shoulder.  
“I love you, so much.” He whispered into her skin, like it was a secret. A lump formed in Louis’s throat, “I love you more harry, you’re my angel.”  
Harry chuckled lightly at that, “I’m no angel baby.” Louis let go of him and stared him into his eyes, “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She whispered, her hand lightly reaching out to touch him. Like he’d disappear if she was too rough. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing and a small smile forming on his face.

 

Louis applied her last layer of foundation onto her face before sighing into the mirror; hopefully the girls who come tonight aren’t hotter than her. She drops her clothes and slips on a purple sleeved dress which reaches her knee, she desperately wanted to wear this super cute dress Zayn had bought her but she didn’t feel like having everyone gawk at her cuts tonight.  
Harry came up behind and squeezed her tits, louis let out a breathless sound. Harry smirked “My baby looks so fine tonight. What time is it?” Louis grinned to herself, “around 5, why baby?  
Before Louis knew it she was thrown over Harry’s shoulder and being thrown onto their bed, harry growled as his rough hands ripped off Louis’s baby blue panties, Louis felt herself get wet as Harry deeply inhaled her underwear.  
“Smell so good.” He groaned, tossing the underwear.  
“How are we going to do it this time baby?” Louis asked, propping herself on her elbows. It was unspoken between them that they were both waiting for the right moment to actually have sex, which made it difficult to please eachother at the same time.  
A dirty look then appeared on harrys face as he unbuckled his belt, his eyes cloudy with lust. “You know what I’ve always wanted to do?”  
Louis gulped at his intense stare, her mouth watered slightly when he freed his hard cock. Harry styles truly was a gorgeous man, even his cock was beautiful . Standing tall at nine inches, circumcised and a pretty pink tip. She felt privileged to be the only woman to have seen it. (except for his mum but Louis really doesn’t like to think of Anne during these moments.)  
He slipped off his pants and climbed onto the bed, leaning over Louis’s much smaller frame. Louis clenched when she could feel the head of Harry’s cock nudging at her entrance.  
“Sixty nine.” He said, nipping at her throat, Louis gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, harry had to control himself when he could feel how close his cock was to her hole. He flipped over so Louis was on top so he couldn’t squish her.  
“Sit on my face, baby.” Harry instructed, his darker demeanor coming out. Louis complied immediately, nervously sitting on his face, her clit being sucked into his mouth. He hummed around it. He pulled off.  
“Put my cock in your mouth, sweetheart. Show me what those pretty lips can do.”  
She laid down on harry and took his large cock into her throat, she hallowed her cheeks and took it down til her nose was resting on his pubic hair. Harry moaned around her clit. Louis bobbed her head around his cock, teasing his slit with her tongue. Louis jumped as Harry’s hands grasped her ass, squeezing hard. Her eyes rolled back as his tongue flicked in and out. She clenched around his tongue when he suddenly spanked her. Hard.  
His cock twitched from the slap, louis started to bob her head a little faster as she started to get close. He came and Louis eagerly caught all of his cum. She licked his cock one more time before sitting up and turning around, harry’s eyes were dark.  
“You look good like this. Why don’t you get yourself off hm?” harry’s dark voice nearly demanded, his large hands resting on Louis hips, encouraging her to grind against his chest. She looked at him with an uncertain look.  
“baby, come on.” Harry whined slightly, obviously a bit excited to see louis get herself off. She slowly started to grind, a moan escaping her lips as her clit dragged around his chest.  
“That’s it baby, youre so fucking beautiful. And all mine, you're mine.” Harry possessively said, louis whimpered as heat started to build up in her core.  
“Yours, always yours.” She said, her voice a little more high pitched then usual.  
“I’m the only whose seen you like this, I’m the only one who will see you like this,” he nearly growled, his hands tightened on her hip. Thinking of someone else seeing her like this made his stomach churn.  
Her mouth fell open, “shitshitshitshit,” she gasped and groaned as she came.  
“Taste yourself,” harry instructed, louis did as she was told and slipped a finger in herself, licking her juices off her finger. She hummed around her finger. She climbed off his chest and laid next to him.  
“It shouldn’t be this hot, having my chest so wet from you.” Harry said after a couple minutes, louis laughed lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback concept might be a bit confusing but basically Louis became triggered after that man touch her and she was in the mindset of her past self when her father was alive. Anyways hope you enjoyed, kudos and comment ♡


End file.
